1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna system and an electronic apparatus having the same, more particularly to a multi-loop antenna system and an electronic apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, planar inverted-F antennas are used in wireless devices, such as wireless access points. Taiwanese Patent No. M377714 discloses a monopole antenna system, which includes three monopole antennas that are formed on a grounding plane by cutting or punching techniques, and which is applicable to multiple-input-multiple-output wireless communications.
Although such an antenna system may be disposed in a housing of an electronic apparatus, the antenna system, however, has a three-dimensional structure and hence occupies a larger space, which consequently reduces space in the housing available for disposing of other electronic components. Furthermore, such an antenna system generally has gain values ranging from 3 dBi to 5 dBi in the 2.4 GHz and 5 GHz frequency bands, and radiation patterns thereof generally show lower directivity.